


Do You Forget

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HimChan is having trouble in his relationship with Yongguk, and he thinks he is the cause of all the older man's problems...but that is far from it. <br/>Sorry summary sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble i did with my twin. Just pure fluff

Don’t You Forget

Summary:  
HimChan is having trouble in is relationship with Yongguk, and he thinks he is the cause of all the older mands problums...but that is far from it.   
Sorry summary sucks.  
Bang YongGuk X Kim HimChan

 

I’m betting he hasn’t even noticed I’m gone…and if he has, I’m sure he doesn’t even care. I’m no longer worth his time, or even the same space as him.  
My feet are carrying me far, far away from him, just so that he doesn’t have to be suffocated by my being. Maybe now he’s happy, happy that I’m no longer in his life. I have no idea where I am running, my mind is on autopilot. Feeling too tired and worn down, I allow my body to take me away, to where ever it pleases.  
Salty tears slid down my flushed cheeks and then curve, flying into the air. It’s getting harder to run with my eyes tearing up; my hands come up to wipe at them but no matter how hard I try they continue to come. I don’t know how much longer I can do this. I can feel my body becoming weaker, my legs feel like jelly, and I’m ready to collapse at any moment.

“I-I’m so sorry, Yongguk.” The words come out foreign, it’s like this is the first time I have ever said his name. My lips are unaccustomed to the way they slide off my tongue. I just wish I can say his name many more times, just so my heart can grow to his name, and I could feel just a little more complete.

My almond colored eyes squeeze shut and I refused to think about him anymore, I just can’t. If I do I would want to go back to him; to have him cradle me in his arms, and to have him whisper my own name, like I do him. BUT! That can’t happen. If I go back, he would feel suffocated, and I can’t have him be uncomfortable, not even for a second.  
When I open my eyes I found that I have stopped running, and my whole being freezes as well as my thoughts. Why did I end up here? This place is one place I did not want to come to, no matter what. I found myself in the park, but this is no ordinary park, this place is where he and I met; where we feel in love. We shared everything here, and now I taint this place by coming back.  
I’ve desecrated the last place he had left. My legs finally gave out on me and I fell to my knees. The hard impact of the concert on my knees making me wince in pain. The tears returned and flowed like heavy rain.  
“I’ve ruined everything…” My voice was hoarse and dry. My eyes stayed facing forward, I had no motivation or will to move them, to look around, “It’s no wonder he never loved me.”

“HimChan!!!” My eyes grew and I turned my body around to see Yongguk standing there at the park entrance looking at me with worried eyes….Worried eyes? What is he so worried about, I left like he wanted me to.  
Before I could even think of something to say, he started to run towards me. My body cowered in fear; maybe he actually came here to get revenge on me for messing everything up. I lowered my head ready for any punishment he was going to give me.

“Damn it HimChan! What is your problem!?” His voice rose with every word and when he came to me he took a hold of me by the shoulders.  
He’s going to punch me now…

“I was so worried about you; don’t ever do that again, Ever!” His strong arms pulled me into a hug, and my eyes snapped open. What is he doing? I ruined everything for him.

“Yo-Yongguk?” His name felt a little closer this time around. Like there was some acquaintance between us.

“Stupid Channie, are you even listening?” He asked pulling me out of the hug and looking down at me with a pout on his lips, oh those lips. How I miss them.  
“Wha-what are you doing here?” I asked with a small voice. All of this was so surreal to me.

“What are you talking about? I wake up from a nap and I couldn’t find you anywhere in the apartment! You just up and left.” He sounded more annoyed then angry, and just the pout that still graced his lips was enough to lift a wait from my heart.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, I just wanted to go for a run.” I gave him a small smile which he returned with a confused look.

“Hmp, how do I know you’re not going to tell me?” HE said the pout returning.

My cheeks flushed and I reached forward and gave him a small peck on the lips, “I’ll tell you when we get home.”

His pout turned into that wonderful gummy smile I fell in love with, “Okay!” He crashed his lips into mine, and I closed my eyes just enjoying the way his body fit perfectly with mine.

“I love you Channie, don’t ever forget that.” He said when we broke the kiss.

“I love you to Yonggukie.”

~The End~


End file.
